projectcrusadefandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man
__TOC__ General A human-like android, Mega Man (Rockman ロックマン Rokkuman) is the protagonist of the eponymous Mega Man series. Built by Dr. Light in the year 200X, Mega Man is habitually tasked with defeating the evil Dr. Wily and his expanding force of robots and cyborgs. Mega Man is always armed with his Mega Buster arm cannon, which can assimilate power from the weapon of a fallen robot boss. Mega Man's main goal is to reclaim peace. At one point, Mega Man was known as "Mighty Kid", though Capcom eventually settled on "Rockman" for his Japanese name. From his inception in the late 1980s to this day, Mega Man is one of Capcom's best-known characters, and one of the most beloved characters in video game history. Mega Man arguably shares the title of Capcom's mascot with Ryu. Attributes Mega Man is projectile-heavy fighter, true to his roots. He can put up a fight from a distance using his Mega Buster (Neutral Special) and his array of Special Weapons (Side Special), particularly Tornado Hold. By hopping around and using Tornado Hold, Mega Man can effectively create a barrier that the foe must carefully navigate if they hope to get near Mega Man. However, this is not Mega Man's only viable strategy. Using Leaf Shield, Mega Man can blow away any other projectiles, clearing himself a path to create offense. Using a balance of Mega Man's Special Weapons and his Buster can be frustrating for foes to deal with. It might be noted that Rock Ball can be used to finish off foes, but in practice most Mega Man players stick with the Tornado Hold and Leaf Shield weapons. Though Mega Man has a powerful long-range game, he doesn't sacrifice a lot in his melee attacks. Mega Man has many quick, potent normal moves. His Jab and Down Tilt are quick moves with respectable range, and his Bair is an amazingly quick aerial that does good damage and knockback. For "get-off-me" situations, Mega Man's Mega Upper is a risky, but often effective choice. It boasts invincibility and quick start-up, making it like Shoryuken in terms of priority. Mega Man is currently ranked 16th in the current tier list. Although his mediocre melee attributes let him down against in-your-face fighters, he's amazing at zoning, making him a wise choice against many opponents. Mega Man's Normal Moves Combo *Mega Man does a quick punch, then a kick. Side Tilt *Mega Man does a wide kick. Up Tilt *Mega Man does a uppercut. Down Tilt *Mega Man does a sweep kick. Dash Attack *Mega Man does a slide kick. Side Smash *Mega Man fires a short range ball of energy. Up Smash *Mega Man kicks with both legs up. Down Smash *Mega Man creates a small explosion near the ground. Neutral Air *Mega Man kicks in front of himself in the air. Forward Air *Mega Man fires a short range ball of energy in the air. Up Air *Mega Man does a somersault kick in the air. Back Air *Mega Man does a low jab like kick behind himself. Down Air *Mega Man smashes below himself with his hands in the air. Forward Throw *Mega Man fires a short range ball of energy to knock back the enemy. Up Throw *Mega Man punches the enemy upward. Back Throw *Mega Man throws the enemy to the floor behind himself. Down Throw *Mega Man does a low kick. Ledge Attack *Mega Man gets up from the ledge in a crouching position and does a jab-like kick. Mega Man's Special Moves Trivia *In a very early release of Super Smash Bros. Crusade, Megaman is no where to be seen. Instead Megaman X took his place. *Megaman X has been taken off the official roster, though Megaman X is now confirmed alt for Megaman. Notable Appearances *Mega Man (1987) *Mega Man 7 (1995) *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (2000) *Mega Man 9 (2008) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Almost Completed